thejadecocoonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived News
2015 30-09-15 Hello fellow Cocoon Masters! So this month has been a bit quiet in terms of *major* updates and such, but here's a few things that are going on: 1) Flossome is doing fantastically well in going under the hood of Jade Cocoon 2, finding formulas, stats and hidden things that will help us understand the game even better. 2) Naali, the main contributor and de-facto owner (along with Levant of Syrus) of this wiki is back here contributing on occasions after a much needed break. If you're not sure about anything, he knows basically everything going on here so he's a great person to ask questons and such! 3) More Jade Cocoon 2 info is coming along slowly but surely, including move profiles, boss pages and minion pages. If you know anybody who is a fan of the series, direct them here and get them to start contributing to this great wiki, as well as yourself! If you have any questions or concerns of any kind, feel free to ask Naali, Chimera-gui or myself. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 24-08-15 New Wiki Functions & Features As you may have noticed, we have new wiki functions available here! In line with Wiki Labs and other wikis, we now have Achievements, badges that you can earn as you make edits, add pictures and contribute to the wiki! We also have a Did You Know? section, where we'll put in some interestings facts about the game series that you may not know! In addition, we have a Live! Chat feature, where you can start a conversation with anybody that's currently signed in. For rules and regulations, please go herehttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AChat. I'd also like to let you know that chimera-gui (as well as Naali and Levant of Syrus) have all been assigned as Chat Moderators. Holiday From 27-08-15 to 05-09-15, I'll be away in Greece. So, I may not be able to answer any questions or reply to any PMs, etc. Any questions or concerns you may have, please direct them to chimera-gui. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 23-08-15 Interlanguage Wiki Links As of a couple of weeks ago (as you may have noticed), we have link the Spanish and German (by Naali) wikis to this page, making them our official sister wikis! If any of you out there can contribute to them, that'd be a fantastic help! Of course, if any of your friends are JC fans and can contribute by translating the pages here to there, please ask me for more details. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 09-08-15 Another page milestone! We now have just over 1000 pages on this Wiki! Woohoo! Again, a lot of the are works in progress (WIP) but have been made already simply to cover all bases and to save having to go back on ourselves to edit later on. In addition, it means that there are next to no broken links on the pages. Me and Chimera-gui are currently (and have been) working hard on the new pages (mainly for Jade Cocoon 2), new templates and source code editing. Please feel free to contribute and don't hesitate to contact me or Chimera-gui if you need a hand or some help. Any friends or acquantences that you may have that like the game? Make sure to direct them here and be part of our community. Watch this space for more merging news and our long awaited URL change! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity '03-08-15' Merging news The 21-page Wiki (previously http://tamamayumonogatari.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon:_Story_of_the_Tamamayu_Wiki) is now merged with our Wiki! The next (and at the moment, final) merge will be our biggest and most imporant one yet. Hopefully, this will be done by the end of this week or next week. I've seen a few more faces around now, which is fantastic so please, revitalize the forums, ask questions and more importantly, play the game! I'm always around if you want to chat also. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 31-07-15 Page count milestone! + Merging news We have now reached 500 pages on this Wiki! Yes, a lot of them are a work in progress (marked WIP) but it is all for the sake of covering all bases until we can add to them. Most new pages recently have been newly created ones for Jade Cocoon 2 divine beasts (with a nice template by yours truly ;) with loads of help from chimera-gui) and from merges. Speaking of merges, no more new merges hae happened since last time, mainly because me and chimera-gui have been super busy with our work on the Jade Cocoon 2 pages, as well as some minor fixes and tidying of other pre-existing pages. But, do not worry, as I am in the process of our next merge as we speak! Expect to hear about this within the few days or so. Until then... Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 19-07-15 The Jade Cocoon Unification Initiative (IMPORTANT) We have now merged with 3 other wikis so that is definitely a fantastic step in bringing our communities and efforts together! For new users, etc., we are in the process of merging with all other Jade Cocoon - related wikis in order to combine our efforts, as per Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project. If you had a profile page over on a wiki that has been merged, please see the Jade Cocoon Unification Initiative page for a list of users pages that have been saved or contact me here. Likewise, a list of merged wikis and prospective wikis to be merged are also listed. Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 17-07-15 The Jade Cocoon Wiki (the 33 page one, whose link previously was http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_WIki' ('http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_(Series) before merging) has now been merged with us! This is a fantastic move for us and all users from here and there! Any users from that old wiki reading this, please see the pinned news article above as I may have not imported your profile page from there to avoid collisions. If you're nae isn't listed above, then that means you've already contacted me, or that you didn't have a profile page here also, meaning I've already imported it! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 16-07-15 IMPORTANT NOTICE THIS WIKI IS IN THE MIDDLE OF MERGING WITH OTHER WIKIS, WITH THIS'' WIKI ACTING AS THE TARGET AND BASE FOR ALL ABSORPTIONS,' '''ALL PAGES, INCLUDING USERS AND USER TALK PAGES, ETC. WILL BE TRANSFERRED HERE, WHERE APPLICABLE' IF YOU HAVE A PAGE ON ANOTHER JADE COCOON WIKI, YOUR PAGE WILL NOT BE ADDED TO AVOID COLLISIONS AND YOU WILL NEED TO CONTACT COCOONMASTERINITY TO GET THAT INFO, IF YOU DESIRE. LISTED BELOW ARE ALL USERS I NEED/EXPECT TO HEAR FROM, SEPERATED BY THE WIKI PAGE IN QUESTION: 1) http://jadecocoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jade_Cocoon_(Series) (please note, this URL previously did not have (Series) in it but Wiki but was changed for collision purposes) '-SUNSETHEART- CHIMERA-GUI NAALI SAMUELJOO I'LL DELETE NAMES AS AND WHEN I HEAR FROM YOU REGARDS, COCOONMASTERNITY ;) '15-07-15' Step 1 in the Jade Cocoon Merging Initiative complete! My old Wiki (Eternal Forest) has now been merged and redirected to this Wiki. I am in the middle of merging the Jade Cocoon Wiki (confusing, I know! the merging, check link!) and saving images, etc. Naali sent them (or someone!) a message back in December but no reply has been received so it should be an easy merge, I'll also endeavour to message all the users there about the merge so if/when they do log on again, they can/may contribute here! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity EDIT (17-07-15) '- The above link should now go the page "Jade Cocoon (Series)". It would usually go to our home page but I had to change the main page name before importing it to avoid any collisions. '14-07-15 A new theme! A new theme has been designed and added to the Jade Cocoon Project Wiki, what do you think? Answer the new poll below! If you want to talk more about it, be sure to go to the forum and voice your opinions! It will be changed or kept depending on everyone's thoughts, though I personally think it reinvigorates and refreshes the wiki! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity The Jade Cocoon Merging Inititiative has begun! As discussed here, and as per the Encyclopedia Gamia:Unification Project, the Jade Cocoon Project community have decided to start merging with other Jade Cocoon 1 & 2 wikis to combine our efforts, community and potential traffic. This is a great move for us and everyone else as we can have even more people editing and contributing to our fantastic wiki. We have a long way to go, but I personally believe in this Wiki and I know all of you reading this feel the same. I have recently integrated my own and old Jade Cocoon Wiki, The Eternal Forest, manually as there weren't many pages, but it's a great start! I am just awaiting confirmation of the merge from Wikia Staff and then the recent link above should direct straight back to here! I have also contacted Samupo from the Spanish Jade Cocoon Wiki and awaiting a reply, though seeing as they were last active (and the page was last updated) in 2011, this may be a straight forward merge. Let's hope we hear from them though! For more information on merging (not the minion kind ;) ), have a look here! Keep checking back for more news on the Jade Cocoon Merging Initiative! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 18-06-15 Hey he's using a Klarrga...wait, WHAT!? A new (and the only way, to my knowledge) way of capturing EC Boss minions has been discovered through the use of ArtMoney by editing what may be the address for the in-game capture flag. This means that there's now a much easier way to use EC Boss minions, instead of using a TON of coding to edit a minion. More on this soon, keep checking here and the forum for more information! Keep spinning, CocoonMasterInity 16-06-15 Favourite EC Bosses poll winners announced, new poll started! The last poll has ended! Your favourite Eternal Corridor bosses were Klarrgas 1st, Sicanjal 2nd and Kolna 3rd. Thanks for voting! Look below for our next poll! Category:Browse